The purpose of this study is to evaluate the temporal effects of Gd-DTPA in contrast enhanced injured and normal myocardium in the canine using various MRI pulse sequences. Gd-DTPA enhanced MRI estimates of injured myocardium will be compared with anatomical estimates of infarct size or area for infarction in the canine to determine if the estimate represents reversible and/or irreversible injury.